


Differently Alive

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Aftermath, Gen, Post-Book: Night Watch (Discworld), The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: "Aren't you dead?"
Relationships: Reg Shoe & Sam Vimes
Kudos: 11





	Differently Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Any, any, "Aren't you dead?"

The Question is not as offensive as might have been, considering Reg Show was, as they said, pushing up daises. And also turf and sod and the wilted sprig of lilac someone had left on his grave. "Differently alive, lad, not dead - just differently alive."


End file.
